


The one where stiles says no (Aquél donde Stiles dice que no ) [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Rejection, Soul Bond, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: El escenario donde Stiles y Derek se den cuenta de que existe un vínculo potencial entre ellos y es Stiles el que dice no.





	The one where stiles says no (Aquél donde Stiles dice que no ) [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one where stiles says no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132139) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Quiero darle las gracias a Jerakeen que me dió su autorización para traducirles esta muy linda historia, a mi me encantó, miles de gracias.  
> Si hay algún error me pueden decir y con gusto lo corregiré. También me pueden pedir traducciones y trataré de hacer lo mejor, ya que soy nueva en esto :)  
> Les dejé el enlace a la historia original para que pasen a dejarle kudos o comentarios porque totalmente los merece, también pueden dejar sus comentarios aquí :D

 

Stiles, a los diecisiete años, sería como WHOA NO GRACIAS, PORQUE ¡HAY TANTAS RAZONES! Como, ¿la cosa de casados a los diecisiete? ¿Me están tomando el pelo? Y Derek Hale no puede soportarlo en un buen día ¿Y SE SUPONE QUE STILES FIRME PARA TODA LA VIDA? Nop. No está pasando.

 

Es su primera reacción instintiva, y ni siquiera lo cuestiona. Nadie lo impulsa a hacerlo. Derek solo mira, que es básicamente como él está de acuerdo con la gente, y Deaton les mira con preocupación antes de decirles a regañadientes que el vínculo debería desaparecer por sí solo con el tiempo.

 

Así que le dan tiempo y Stiles no ve cómo todo esto es una bofetada en la cara para Derek, quien ha sido jodido muchas veces pero nunca había sido rechazado de esta manera. Él solo registra vagamente que Derek deja de salir con el grupo. Parece normal para él, ya que se supone que se están dando espacio el uno al otro de todos modos.

 

Denle cinco años - tiempo suficiente para ir a la universidad y crecer - y el vínculo casi se olvida (por Stiles de todos modos), la manada va siendo fuerte, y Derek es su antiguo yo (la versión más tranquila, pero Stiles no se da cuenta), y todo está BIEN — PERFECTA Y MARAVILLOSAMENTE BIEN — hasta que la manada más fuerte de California les ofrezca una alianza,  _por matrimonio_.

 

Quieren que Derek, uno de los últimos Hales en pie, se case con uno de los suyos.

 

La primera reacción de Stiles es reír, y luego tener medio ataque de pánico PORQUE OH DIOS MÍO ELLOS SON SERIOS. Y entonces Derek dice sí — ¿CÓMO ES TAN ESTÚPIDO? — Y Stiles está repentinamente aún más indignado contra ello. ¡ESTÚPIDAS TRADICIONES ARCÁICAS COMERCIANDO A LAS PERSONAS COMO GANADO! Él sigue discutiendo con Scott sobre eso — DEREK NO ES UNA VACA QUE PUEDEN LLEVARSE LEJOS Y ESTO NO ES SOBRE ÉL DE TODOS MODOS, ESTO ESTABLECE UN PRECEDENTE AHORA TODOS VAN A QUERER CASARSE CON LA MANADA, SCOTT — y está teniendo revelación tras revelación cada noche.

 

Él no puede dormir por la mierda. No puede dejar de pensar en que Derek es de otra persona. Él no comprende cómo pudo haberse abstenido de reconocer esto. Su subconsciente ha estado construyendo un santuario secreto de Derek Hale en un rincón oscuro de su mente sin que él siquiera se haya dado cuenta. A medida que construyeron su amistad desde cero en los últimos años, Stiles ha estado reuniendo datos, guardando cada pequeño detalle sobre Derek, y ha estado amando cada polvo, mota y sombra de él.  _Y nunca se dio cuenta._

 

Derek le fue ofrecido Y ÉL SE RIÓ.

 

No hay manera de que Stiles pueda decir algo ahora. Ocasionalmente puede ser un imbécil, pero incluso él no es tan idiota. Se supone que Derek se casará con un lobo hermoso y poderoso que le dará una familia y niños y amor, y Stiles se va a callar y asistir a la boda y pretender que no se está muriendo por dentro.

 

Resuelto y con la cabeza en alto, Stiles sonríe a través de todas las reuniones con la otra manada, le sonríe a la futura novia, sonríe al alfa-suegro de Derek, sonríe a los niños que traen para demostrar que son una manada establecida, feliz o algo de mierda, él ni siquiera sabe, STILES SÓLO SONRÍE. HASTA QUE COMIENZA A DIFICULTARSE. Y LUEGO SONRÍE MÁS.

 

Es una semana antes de la ceremonia oficial de compromiso — la fecha de la boda aún no se ha establecido, él NO va a sobrevivir a esto — cuando Derek aparece en su puerta, luciendo extraño y oficial.

 

"Nunca pregunté...", dice, apagándose, como si hubiera perdido la voz a mitad de la frase.

 

Stiles no puede respirar. "¿Preguntar qué?"

 

"Sé que se suponía que debíamos dejarlo ir, y  _lo hice_ , lo juro que lo hice, pero — el matrimonio es diferente para los hombres lobo. Como la manada, crea un vínculo. Puede que ahora no la ame, pero lo haré. Ella será  _para mí_ , incluso si no estábamos destinados a serlo, y —  no es que no quiera eso, podría quererlo, pero sigo pensando que nunca te pregunté, nunca dijimos por qué no. Ha estado en mi mente últimamente, así que — No sé. No sé por qué estoy aquí. No debería haber venido. Lo siento —“

 

Stiles siente ganas de llorar y arrojarse a Derek, sacudirlo y golpearlo y morderlo — pero su cuerpo está hecho de gelatina de repente, por lo que se encuentra a sí mismo arrinconándose, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Derek, hipando de manera vergonzosa, "No te cases", y se derrite completamente en sus brazos cuando se envuelven alrededor de él, apretados y calientes.

 

"Oh, gracias a Dios", dice Derek en su cabello, besando su sien y acercándolo. "No lo haré. No si no quieres que lo haga. No lo haré".

 

-

 

No tienen relaciones sexuales, porque, bueno — Stiles está ocupado haciendo su mejor impresión de pulpo y Derek no va a alejarlo pronto.

 

Ellos negocian las reglas básicas.

 

"No casarse con otras personas", Stiles ofrece como regla número uno.

 

"Lógico."

 

"Solo nos casamos el uno con el otro a partir de ahora".

 

"Lo suficientemente justo."

 

"De hecho, deberíamos hacer eso ahora mismo. Hacerlo y terminar con esto”.

 

"Es de noche. Y estoy tipo comprometido con alguien más”.

 

Stiles hace un sonido de dolor involuntario.

 

Derek aprieta sus brazos alrededor de él. "Dame siete horas".

 

-

 

Conducen a Las Vegas al día siguiente.

 


End file.
